Frozen Inc
by ShirayukiiHanna
Summary: Elsa siendo dueña de una exitosa compañía que termina huyendo de su realidad. El, un joven que ansia tener el mundo a sus pies para demostrarle a su padre que no es un inútil, sin importar aprovecharse de una joven pelirroja. HansXElsa
1. Chapter 1

-Hans-

Desde que llegue a Arrendelle y la vi, pensé que era una broma de mal gusto por parte de mi padre. Tenia la misma edad que yo y manejaba la compañía de sus difuntos padres a la perfección. Tenia 21 años y Elsa era conocida en su compañía como la reina de las nieves y me imagino por que, su caracter frio y distante siempre estaba presente.

Parecía estar siempre aparte, hablando con las demás personas solo por obligación, intente muchas veces acercarme a ella pero fue completamente imposible, no salíamos de una educada platica de negocios. Hasta que encontré su punto débil, su pequeña Hermana diferentes, ambas hermanas eran como el dí y la noche, Anna irradiaba felicidad, era ingenua y amable, demasiado dulce, por otro lado Elsa era como la noche, elegante, mística y solitaria.

Cuando comencé a acercarme a Anna con el único propósito de sacar provecho de eso me di cuenta que Elsa ponía algo más de atención respecto a mi persona y creo que me consideraba una amenaza...

* * *

-Anna-

Mi hermana y yo siempre estuvimos algo separadas, no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso, pero desde hace poco tiempo por alguna razón todo cambio con ella, o casi todo. Aunque sigue siendo tan reservada como siempre pasamos más tiempo juntas. Pensé que todo sería perfecto desde entonces, es que había conocido a un joven llamado Hans, era hijo de uno de los socios de la compañía, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello rojo y debo admitir que era muy lindo.

Me sentí tan feliz al saber que mi hermana ponía en mis manos algo tan importante como la fiesta de la corporación. Puedo jurar que cuando me dio mi hermana la noticia grite y fui a abrazarla tan fuerte que casi le saco el aire. Y realmente jamás me sentí tan feliz, pensé en hacerlo perfecto, quería que ella estuviera orgullosa de mi.

Así que decidí hacerlo lo más perfecto posible, que fuera algo espectacular de lo cual Elsa se enorgulleciera de mi. Era mi hermana pero no sabía mucho sobre sus gustos, recordé entonces que tenia cierta predilección por ver en canales de deportes los concursos de patinaje sobre hielo y amaba de sobremanera los días nevados aunque intentara disimularlo, cuando nevaba no podía dejar de ver la ventana. Por lo que pensé que sería buena idea tomar el tema del invierno para hacer la fiesta. Estábamos en julio, por lo que nadie se imaginaba eso. Pensé que sería una hermosa sorpresa para ella pero no fue como pensé...

* * *

Elsa

Es cierto, por mi culpa muchos años atrás se rompió la relación de buenas hermanas que tenia con Anna, cuando intenté recuperarla pronto mis padre murieron, por lo que apenas estaba intentándolo de nuevo,, iba todo bien hasta que el hijo menor de uno de mis socios llegó a la empresa. No era más que un joven presumido criado de la misma forma que sus trece hermanos mayores, creía merecerlo todo en esta vida, aunque no sabía si quiera de como funcionaba el mundo de los negocios, apenas y sabía el día en que vivía.

Anna es muy inocente para su edad, por lo que no me fiaba por completo de las intenciones del chico al verlo interesando en ella, Para mantenerla ocupada se me ocurrió una idea, pedirle a mi hermana que se encargara de la organización de la fiesta que anualmente se hacía en la compañía.

Por supuesto, jamás conté con que mi hermana tendría la brillante idea de llevar mi mayor miedo a la fiesta, detonando por completo algo que pensé mantener oculto toda mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa

_''Corrí, lo hice lo más rápido que pude para salir de allí. todas las miradas puestas en mi causando pánico hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Corrí como una cobarde, sin importar nada en ese momento excepto seguir mi camino._

_Sin importar que termine cayendo por culpa de una zapatilla, la cual se rompió. Cuando caí mi vestido azul se rasgo de la parte inferior, dejando que media pierna fuera visible. sí que continué caminando con mis zapatillas en la mano, mientras lo hacía pensaba en lo diferente que hubiera sido mi vida si mis padres no nos hubieran obligado a emigrar desde Noruega a Nueva York._

_Después de recorrer las calles sin rumbo, encontré un lugar decente donde pasar la noche,en un hotel de 4 estrellas, Gracias al cielo llevaba mi bolsa conmigo. La habitación no era lujosa, pero era acogedora y pintoresca. La cama o era lo más cómodo del mundo pero se podía descansar en ella. Después de haber caminado tanto termine agotada por lo que no tarde mucho en dormirme._

_Cuando desperté mis pies dolían y tenia la planta de estos completamente rojas. El maquillaje que traía puesto estaba corrido, era un completo desastre, me metí a bañar, el agua era fría pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto, no tenia ropa así que tuve que ponerme nuevamente el vestido._

_suspire con molestia, después de vestirme, camine hacía la puerta de la habitación, pero me detuve a prender la televisión para ver la hora. Pero lo que encontré fue sorprendente, en el noticiero hablaron sobre mi cobarde escape, lo apague de inmediato. No necesitaba que me recordaran mi situación actual suficiente tenia con tener en mi mente el hecho de que yo era una cobarde._

_No tenia ropa para cambiarme, ni comida y comenzaba a tener algo de hambre y no podía salir así como estaba. Se escucho el sonido de la puerta._

_-Servicio a la habitación-se escucho un grito desde afuera, yo estaba insegura de abrir, pero lo hice por curiosidad y fue ahí donde conocí algo así como mi salvación._

_-Hola, soy Olaf y traigo su pedido-dijo un gracioso Bell Boy de uniforme rojo, no estoy segura de que expresión puso pero el tenia una enorme sonrisa_

_-No pedí nada-dije con voz débil, pero el pareció no hacer caso, estaba observándome detenidamente_

_-Hey, tu te pareces a la chica rubia que salio en la televisión, Si, esa la que se escapo- mi corazón se debuto ante tal acusación, no podía ser que mi escape hubiera durado tan poco_

_- Si pero tu no puedes ser ella, ella esta desaparecida y yo te estoy viendo ahora- dijo el nuevamente, la gente estaba viendo hacía nuestra dirección mis ojos se abrieron ante la desfachatez de ese hombre, me recordaba a Anna y gracias a el fue que pude seguir oculta por un largo tiempo.''_

* * *

_Anna_

_''Habían pasado meses desde que mi hermana se había ido. Buscaba como loca, sin mencionar que la compañía la había dejado en manos de Hans, puesto que yo no tenia la madurez suficiente para hacerlo._

_Desde el día en que vi correr a Elsa de esa manera, alejándose a cada paso de mi no la he vuelto a ver, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Todo había sido culpa mía. En primer lugar el día de la festa lo que la había sorprendido había sido la pista de hielo, pero no en el modo que me hubiera gustado, parecía aterrada de solo verla y todo empeoro cuando le dije que Hans y yo planeábamos casarnos. _

_Eso había quedado en segundo plano, ahora mi prioridad era encontrarla. Mi desesperación se volvia cada vez más grande hasta que lo conocí a el...''_

Anna caminaba por las frías calles de Nueva York buscando, con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermana, las rubias parecían haber aumentado desde que su hermana mayor se fue, cada vez que veía una guardaba en su corazón el anhelo de que se tratara de Elsa. Llevaba consigo algunas fotos de la rubia las cuales terminaron en el piso al igual que la pelirroja. Había sido empujada por un joven de gran tamaño, que llevaba la correa de su perro.

-Lo siento-dijo el joven tendiéndole la mano- juro que fue un accidente- se excusó, ella no prestó atención, solo estaba apresurada recogiendo las fotos. Esté era uno de los peores momento para Anna, la desesperación se apoderó de ella, aún en el piso, con la mirada fija en las fotos de Elsa las lagrimas comenzaron a salir poco a poco, los gimoteos de la pelirroja no se hicieron esperar.

-Lo siento mucho, ¿Te hiciste daño?¿Te duele algo?-pregunto con preocupación el enorme rubio, quien miraba perplejo a Anna, se sentía mal por haberla hecho llorar de esa manera, o al menos eso pensaba el, que la razón por la que ella lloraba era por la caída. Ella negó con la cabeza. La pelirroja alzo su cara, el rubio pudo observarla con cuidado, desde sus hermosos ojos azules que estaban siendo apocados por el color rojo que se aglomeraba debajo de ellos, su nariz que también tomaba un tono carmesí hasta sus labios que permanecían cerrado forzosamente.

-Solo quiero encontrarla-dijo Anna antes de estallar en llanto nuevamente. El se agacho para ponerse a una altura similar a la de ella, observo las fotos que estaban en el piso, tomo un con cuidado

-¿Quieres encontrarla a ella?-preguntó el observando la foto de Elsa

-Si-chillo Anna en un fuerte grito que detono por tercera vez el llanto. La gente que pasaba por allí veía la escena algo confundidos

-Te ayudare a encontrarla, pero no llores y tampoco grites...la gente nos mira raro, así que deja de llorar-dijo el en un desesperado intento de apaciguar a la pelirroja

-¿Enserio me ayudarás?-pregunto Anna secándose las lagrimas, viendo al rubio con ilusión.

-Si, pero ahora levántate-dijo el extendiéndole la mano, que esta vez fue tomada por Anna para poder levantarse

-Me llamo Anna-dijo la pelirroja con la intensión de sonreír,

-Yo soy Kristoff y el Sven-dijo el rubio señalando a su labrador color marrón.

* * *

Hans

_No podía pedir mas, ahora yo era el encargado de Arrendelle, con la desaparición de Elsa la suerte ahora estaba de mi lado, me estaba encargando de la compañía, sin si quiera haberme casado con Anna._

_Ella se la pasaba buscando desesperadamente a su hermana, y para mi buena suerte aún no aparecía. Mí padre estaba sorprendido con mi desempeño en Arrendelle, se sentía orgulloso de mi y no solo el, si no también mis 12 hermanos mayores, ellos quienes me consideraban un tonto comenzaban a respetarme. El nombre de ELsa estaba siendo remplazado por el mío. _

_Yo me estaba convirtiendo en el héroe que salvo Arrendelle después de la desaparición de su reina. Y bueno eso no era nada malo para mi. _

_Parecía que el destino me estaba dando la oportunidad de pensar mejor las cosas respecto a casarme con Anna, parecía alargar el plazo de compromiso y es que últimamente la veía muy poco , le había entrado una obsesión absurda de encontrar a Elsa y apenas y la veía . Lo único molesto era su nuevo amigo rubio, no se quien de los dos tenia la mente más infantil. Anna queriendo encontrar a alguien que no quiere ser encontrada mientras el estaba a su lado, estaba claro que el sentía algo por ella pero estaba aún más claro que ella estaba enamorada de mi. _


	3. Chapter 3

-Servicio a la habitación-gritaron desde afuera, la rubia ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar ese grito a esa hora.

-Ya voy- respondió mientras se levantaba del sofá para ir a abrir, la televisión estaba prendida. Elsa abrió la puerta dejando ver al Bell Boy con una bandeja de comida puesta sobre un carrito.

-Pechuga de pollo a la Cordon Blue y una jarra de limonade- dijo el con un falso acento francés, Elsa solo rió al verlo

-_sons délicieux, merci_ Olaf-la rubia agradeció en un fluido francés, Olfa abrió los ojos de asombro como si fuera un niño pequeño

-Eres asombrosa-dijo el chico la rubia dio un suspiro algo melancólico

- Me recuerdas mucho a Anna-dijo Elsa

-¿A tu hermana?, ¿la que dijiste que era hiperactiva y distraída?-pregunto Olaf acercándose a la rubia

-Si a ella-dijo Elsa mostrando algo de tristeza en su rostro

-Si la extrañas ¿Por que no regresas con ella?-preguntó el bell boy compadeciéndose de Elsa

- Por que no, las cosas están mejor como están Olaf-dijo fríamente, aparentando molestia lo que hizo sentir mal al chico al verlo ella tambien se sintio mal, tomo un suspiro- Lo siento, pero ese es un tema muy complicado del cual no me gusta hablar- pero su cambio de humor no mejoraba y Elsa se sentía aún peor,el había sido su único ''amigo'' desde que había llegado a ese hotel, donde se refugiaba de ser encontrada, gracias a el había conseguido ropa y le había facilitado tantas cosas que se estaba sintiendo ingrata.

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que nuca habías ido a patinar sobre hielo?-pregunto Elsa captando la atención del deprimido Olaf que solo asintió- Bien, creo que si no me han encontrado en seis meses no lo harán hoy si salgo-dijo la rubia esperando la reacción de Olaf

-Si, no creo que te encuentren-dijo el sin entender lo que ella quería que comprendiera

-Bueno, creo que me tendrás que acompañar Olaf, - dijo ella al darse por vencida de que Olaf entendiera, los ojos del chico brillaron como dos enorme luceros, esos ojos le recordaban al cachorro que tenia Anna cuando era niña y le daban de comer.

-Eres la mujer más benévola del planeta-grito a los cuatro vientos el chico.

-Es a las 7, te esperó aquí, ¿Ok?-pregunto la rubia alzando una ceja

-Siiiiiiiiiii-dijo Olaf mientras salia de la habitación de Elsa con el carrito de comida.

Elsa llevó el plato de comida y lo puso en la pequeña mesa frente al televisor, lo prendió en el canal de noticias, como era ya su costumbre. Le sorprendió ver a Hans siendo entrevistado al lado de Anna.

Claramente se veían bien, hablaron un poco sobre su desaparición, y pudo ver que Anna hacía un gran esfuerzo para no llorar. Luego cambiaron de tema y comenzaron a hablar respecto a la corporación Arrendelle. Suspiro con resignación, mientras observaba su comida intacta, su hambre se había ido.

* * *

-¿Crees que podamos ir hoy a patinar?, digo yo no se hacerlo pero sería muy romantico que me tomaras de la mano y me mostraras como hacerlo-pregunto Anna con una inocente e ilusionada mirada a Hans quien iba manejando

-Anna, no puedo. Lo siento pero tengo una junta en Arrendelle-dijo Hans sin quitar la mirada del camino, Ana suspiro mientras su sonrisa se borraba poco a poco

-A, si bueno, podremos ir otro día-dijo Anna fingiendo conformidad con la respuesta de Hans. De camino a casa no podía evitan pensar en su amigo Kristoff, se habían vuelto tan cercanos últimamente y se sentía tan diferente a su lado. podía hacer las mayores tonterías en el mundo y el solo se ría, sabía que kristoff era la persona en la que más podía confiar.

Hans la dejo en casa, mientras esperaba que Kirstoff llegara para una tarde de búsqueda. Siempre salía intentando encontrar a Elsa pero aveces le parecía imposible a la pelirroja poder encontrarla Kristoff le daba la fuerza que necesitaba. Mientras esperaba al rubio ella decidió tomar chocolate caliente, ´pudo observar la ventana que se empañaba por el clima frió de afuera. Anna no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Elsa debería de estar amando el clima hoy.

Tomó un sorbo de chocolate ignorando por completo la marca por enésima de sus labios que había dejado la bebida caliente.

-Hey-saludo Kristoff entrando a la sala donde ella estaba-bonito bigote-alago el rubio mostrando una sonrisa la cual Anna compartió llevándose Ambas manos a las mejillas mientras las apretaba

-Se que me haz visto en los momentos mas vergonzoso, pero esto es demasiado-dijo ruborizándose la chica

-No importa, esto sigue siendo ''tan Anna''-el corpulento chico se refería al comportamiento infantil que siempre guardaba la pelirroja.

-Hoy quiero ir a buscarla a Central Park -dijo Anna sorprendiendo a Kristoff

-Claro, aunque es enorme-dijo el rubio, sus ojos ámbar parecían relucir cada vez que veía a la pelirroja, era como si agradecieran al cielo las vista que le brindaba para poder admirar a Anna.

-Vayamos ahora, quizá la encontremos, aún no pierdo la esperanza-dijo Anna mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar seguida del rubio

* * *

Las siete de la noche se acercaban y Elsa agradecía el clima de afuera, tenia la ligera sospecha de que esa noche nevaría,

-Soy yo-grito Olaf desde afuera de la habitación de Elsa, la rubia fue a abrirle, se sorprendía al ver que el bajito chico llevaba ropa completamente blanca, excepto por los botones del abrigo que eran negros.

-Eres un muñeco de nieve Olaf-dijo Elsa mientras salía de la habitación seguida de el.

Ambos partieron en un taxi a la pista de hielo más cercana la cual se encontraba en central Park.

La pelirroja y el rubio habían caminado con intensiones de encontrar a la hermana de Anna, peor parecía inútil. Anna observo al fondo la gran pista de hielo que estaba en el parque, la miraba con tanta ilusión que Kristoff se dio cuenta.

-¿Quieres ir?-pregunto Kristoff sin dejar de observar a Anna

-¿Si?-pregunto ilusionada Anna

-Claro-dijo el rubio algo extrañado

-Si sería genial-grito con entusiasmo- pero no se hacerlo-suspiro la pelirroja dejando saber un detalle importante

-¿Quieres ir a patinar pero no sabes hacerlo?, eso definitivamente es tan ''Anna''-dijo kristoff burlándose un poco de su amiga

-Oye-dijo Ella intentando parecer enojada

-Iré por los patines-dijo el rubio mientras se alejaba. El teléfono de Anna comenzó a sonar, sus ojos brillaron al ver que eran Hans quien llamaba.

-Hola, ¿como estuvo la junta?-pregunto gentilmente Anna mientras sonreír tontamente

-estuvo bien ¿Donde estas?-pregunto Hans desde el otro lado del teléfono

-Estoy en Central Park, de hecho iba a patinar con Kristoff- dijo Anna mientras escuchaba como su prometido cortaba la llamada. Anna confundida se quedo mirando su celular. Hans estaba tan raro últimamente pero, intentaría divertirse por un rato.

* * *

-Llegamos-grito Olaf bajándose del taxi seguido por Elsa, estaba nerviosa por pensar en que alguien la reconocería, pero las personas parecian tan inmersas en sus asuntos que no lo notaron.

-Calma-dijo Elsa observando la infantil pero divertida conducta de Olaf

-Vamos, vamos-decía el chico mientras seguía caminando

Elsa observó la cantidad de gente que había esa noche

-Anna, mira-se escucho detrás del a rubia, ella volteo por inercia. Palideció al darse cuenta

-Olaf, Olaf-dijo una y otra vez pero parecía haber desaparecido. Una presión en su estomago la estaba torturando. No podía quedarse ahí. Claramente podía ver a Anna acompañada de un rubio.

Por alguna razón Anna se quedo fijamente observándola.

-Elsa-Anna logró gritar al verla .El miedo la tomó presa y comenzó a correr, nuevamente, esa sensación de querer desaparecer se apoderó de ella. Hasta que choco contra alguien .

-lo siento-dijo el disculpándose, ella alzó la mirada para llevarse una impresión aun mayor

-Hans- fue en un susurro que ella recito su nombre.

Los ojos verdes del chico parecían aún más grandes.

-Elsa-dijo Hans asombrado, los gritos de Anna llamándola eran repetitivos. Quizá la presión o la adrenalina hicieron que Hans tomara la manó de Elsa para llevarla a su carro que por suerte estaba frente a el.

* * *

**Como pueden ver ahora comienza la parte narrada de este fic, espero que les guste y por si se dan cuenta tambien comenzamos con el HansxElsa**


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa estaba dentro del auto, al lado de ella estaba Hans.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó el sacando a Elsa del shock, ella aun tenia sus ojos muy abiertos y su respiración entre cortada por haber corrido, ella lo obserbo algo temerosa.

-No digas nada, porfavor- dijo la rubia esperando que el pelirrojo no dijera nada a nadie, sobre ella

-No lo haré, puedes estar tranquila, no pienso decirle a nadie que te encontré-aunque en sus amables palabra se escondía su verdadera intención en esconder el paradero de la rubia. El ahora se encargaba de la corporación y lo que menos necesitaba es que la mujer que antes ocupaba su puesto regresara.

Elsa aun no se lograba recuperar del la impresión, que no se dio cuenta cuando Hans comenzó a manejar. Estaba inmersa en su mente, hasta que observó por la ventana que el auto estaba en marcha.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto Elsa algo asustada

-Manejo-dijo irónico el pelirrojo

-No me refiero a eso, ¿A donde me llevas?-pregunto Elsa alterada

-No puedes regresar a donde estabas, Anna sabe que estás aquí, comenzara a buscar donde te habías estado quedando-explico el

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta-regaño la rubia mostrando seriedad en su rostro

-A mi apartamento. Gracias a que soy el nuevo director de Arrendelle, mi padre me ofreció que nuevamente viviera con el, por lo que esta desocupado, y es el ultimo lugar donde Anna buscaría-explico Hans. Elsa abrió y cerró lo ojos y los volvió a abrir en una secuencia rápida suceso provocado por la extrañeza que le causo esa declaración.

-¿Me estas ayudando?-preguntó incrédula

-Si lo quieres ver así-dijo el mientras entraba al estacionamiento de un edificio de apartamentos-Llegamos-dijo el mientras bajaba del coche. Elsa sentía cierta desconfianza pero al no tener otras alternativas no le quedó de otra que bajar del carro y seguir al pelirrojo. Subieron ambos al elevador, el apretó el botón con el numero 3. Cuando llegaron al tercer piso el elevador se abrió. Hans salio de el seguido por Elsa, quien observaba cada rincón del lugar. Claramente era más sofisticado que el lugar donde se encontraba.

Hans se detuvo en el apartamento 25, pero la rubia seguía observando en silencio, y distraída choco contra el pelirrojo, el cual ella no se dio cuenta que estaba abriendo la puerta.

-Lo siento-dijo ella mientras se tallaba la nariz

-No importa-Hans abrió el lugar y entró para prender las luces. Los ojos azules de la rubia se abrieron al ver el tan ordenado como recordaba su recamara, y todo limpio. Era perfecto.

-Aquí está la cocina, por allá está mi habitación, la que puedes usar sin ningún inconveniente. La sala esta allí y el baño está al lado de la recamara-explico el pelirrojo

-Gracias Hans-dijo con algo dificultad pero una vez que las dijo fue muy sinceramente-creo que me equivoque contigo, Anna está en buenas manos-ella estaba viendo hacia un puto fijo mientras decía esto ultimo, el sonrió al ver una faceta diferente de Elsa.

-Si el tipo del 26 pone música a todo volumen solo ve y dile que le baje el volumen, es bastante accesible-explicó el

-Mis cosas-dijo asustada-se quedaron en el hotel-

-Solo dime en que hotel estabas y pediré que las manden aquí-dijo el

-El hotel se llama New York Inn, estaba en la habitación número 365-explico la rubia

-Bien, entonces ya me voy-dijo el pelirrojo mientras le entregaba un par de llaves a la ojiazul.

-Gracias, otra vez-la rubia solo observo como el se despedida con su mano, la puerta se cerró. Ella suspiro con alivio, jamas pensó que Hans la fuera ayudar de semejante manera. Y en cierto modo se sentía mal por haberlo subestimado,cuando acababa de entrar a Arrendelle y no bajarlo de un niño rico mimado.

Ella camino hacía la recamara, prendió las luces, la cama era grande y se veía cómoda. Había un espejo grande el la habitación, la luz era cálida y las paredes blancas y lo muebles de color negro le daban una apariencia moderna y monocromática. Había una televisión grande y debajo de ella reposaban algunas consolas, cosa que le llamó la atención y se dirigió hacia ellas.

Un estruendoso ruido comenzó a escucharse, era la música del vecino de enfrente. Ella arrugo su nariz a manera de desagrado y tomo camino hasta salir del apartamento y pararse frente a la puerta con el número 26. La toco, pero por el ruido nadie contestaba, volvió a intentar repetidas veces hasta que se pudo escuchar la perilla abrirse.

-¿Hey que sucede?-pregunto con molestia desde dentro un joven ,

-Tu música es algo fuerte ¿Podrías bajar el volumen?-, el salió del apartamento Elsa al verlo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al igual que su boca.

-¿Elsa?-pregunto el chico que veía a la rubia con una expresión similar. El tenia cabello plateado corto, vestía casualmente y sus ojos azules observaron con alegría a Elsa

-¿Jack Eres tu?-pregunto con entusiasmo

-Claro que soy yo-contestó con una sonrisa

* * *

Anna regresaba en el viejo auto de Kristoff a casa, observaba la cuidad desde la ventana del auto, las lagrimas salian una tras otra.

-Era ella-chillo la pelirroja causando que el corazón de Kristoff se apretara al ver a la joven llorar tan amargamente

-lo siento Anna-dijo el rubio tristemente al no tener nada mas que decir, ella no volvió a decir otra cosa de camino a casa, pero se escuchaban sus sollozos muy claramente.


	5. Chapter 5

Hans estaba llegando a Arrendelle, tan prolijo en su imagen desde que había tomado el lugar de Elsa. Caminó hacia su oficina, pero cuando vio el café en mano de uno de los empleados una chispa llegó a su mente.

En su apartamento no había comida y Elsa no puede salir a conseguirla. Se dio la media vuelta rápidamente tratando de evitar que lo vieran salir, y su huida estaba marchando muy bien, hasta que se encontró con uno de los socios de la empresa.

-¿Adonde vas muchacho? Si te acabo de ver entrar-pregunto el hombre de baja estatura, regordete y de cabello negro, el pelirrojo estaba pasmado intentando encontrar una buena excusa.

-Veras, olvide por completo que hoy es un día especial para Anna y para mi, así que necesito comprar un regalo-explico con una inocente cara bastante convincente, el hombre pareció haberse tragado la mentira, rió un poco y puso un mano en el hombro del pelirrojo

-Suerte con eso Hans-dijo el hombre mientras dejaba libre al pelirrojo para que continuara caminando. Agradecía a los cielos haber aprendido actuación en la preparatoria, era tan útil. Camino hasta su carro y luego de manejar, hasta un super y comprar lo primero que se le vino a la mente, cereal y leche se dirigió a su apartamento el cual estaba o pensaba el que estaba ocupado por la rubia.

Abrió la puerta pero al parecer no se encontraba Elsa adentro dejo la bolsa del super en la mesa . Unas risas que provenían del apartamento de enfrente llamaron su atención. Camino hacia ese lugar y toco la puerta. Jack abrió, se sorprendio al ver a Hans en la puerta.

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver-exclamo el chico de cabellos plateados

-Bueno aquí estoy, y por cierto escuche un voz en tu apartamento que creo reconocer-dijo Hans observando desde afuera a Elsa quien estaba en el sofá del chico de cabellos plateados

-¿hablas de Elsa?-pregunto Jack,

-Asi que...la conoces-dijo sorprendido casi al punto de sonar irónico.

-Claro que lo conozco, Jack Frost y yo fuimos juntos en la preparatoria-explico la rubia, llamando la atención de ambos chicos quienes no se dieron cuenta de que se había movido de lugar hasta llegar a ellos

-Hola Elsa, vine por que recordé que no hay nada en el refrigerador y...-

-Gracias, pero no te hubieras molestado Jack se ofreció a cocinar-explico la rubia algo incomoda

-A si bueno, solo vine a eso, tengo junta en media hora así que me voy-dijo Hans dando la media vuelta, era la primera vez que sentía algo de preocupación por otro ser humano y se sentía tan tonto por haberlo hecho. Nada le había dolido tanto como el orgullo lastimado.

Elsa por su parte cerro la puerta del apartamento del ojiazul.

-Sabes, lo que dijo Hans me hizo recordar cuando nos conocimos-dijo Jack con una sonrisa, la cual la rubia solo alzo una ceja

-Querrás decir, cuando me estuviste acosando por dos días seguidos, hasta que me arte y te pregunte que, que era lo que querías, y luego respondiste ''solo quiero conocerte''-dijo Elsa recordando aquellos tiempos

-Hey, si lo dices así da miedo-regaño el peliplateado casi riendo

-Gracias por cocinar, ya que no se hacerlo-dijo la ojiazul con un gesto neutro-me tengo que ir-dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta

-Si, regresa para la comida-ella solo asintió mientras salia.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y observo la bolsa que reposaba en la mesa. Camino hasta ella y observo lo que contenía. Cuando lo vio sintió unas pequeñas cosquillas en el abdomen. Estaba perpleja, el había regresado para darle cereal y leche.

-El hijo de papi guarda muchas sorpresas-dijo Elsa para si misma con una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

-Estamos en diciembre, este año tendremos un enorme árbol de navidad-dijo Anna convencida y con una actitud decidida

-Es bueno verte tan activa-dijo Gerda observando conmovida a la pelirroja-¿Le dirás al joven Hans que te acompañe a escogerlo?-pregunto la mujer motivando los ánimos de Anna

-No creo que tenga tiempo, pero estoy segura de que Kristoff no se opondrá, realmente gracias a el no me siento tan sola-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa conmovedora

-Me da gusto que tengas un amigo como el, es un buen chico-dijo Gerda observando como los ojos de Anna se llenaban de brillo

-Si es mi mejor amigo, realmente lo quiero mucho. Sabes quiero organizar algo para el Orfanato del centro de la cuidad, comprar regalos para los niños-Anna parecía viva al soñar con eso.

-Anna tienes un gran corazón-dijo la anciana mientras se levantaba del mueble y se iba. Anna había evitado mencionar en la casa algo sobre el avistamiento de Elsa.

Para la ojiazul la casa se sentía tan vacía, al no estar su hermana en ella, en este momento del año extrañaba inmensamente a sus padres y más por que en ese mes fue en el cual sufrieron el aparatoso accidente.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió, pero en cambio dejo ver la silueta de Kristoff entrando.

-Viniste temprano-dijo Anna mostrando una tenue sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie

-Vine a ver como seguías-el rubio camino hasta donde se encontraba Anna

-Creo que estoy mejor, y tomé una decisión tomare un descanso, por ahora dejare de buscar a Elsa-anuncio la pelirroja con desgana

-Si es tu decisión, creo que está bien-dijo el observando delicadamente la cara de Anna, para el la única recompensa era pasar el tiempo con la pelirroja.

-Quiero decirte algo en lo que quiero que me ayudes. Quiero planear una cena de navidad para los niños del orfanato, en donde estuviste antes de que te adoptaran-intento decirlo con el mayor tacto posible, la cara de Kristoff reflejo asombro

-Anna, eso es asombroso-dijo el orgulloso de l decisión de la pelirroja, los ojos azules de Anna brillaron ante la reacción tan emotiva del rubio

-Los niños va adorarte-el la tomo de la cintura y la elevó, algunas risas salieron de Anna mientras el la depositaba nuevamente en el piso-Lo siento, creo que no debí-dijo el rubio al darse cuenta que mientras tenia a Anna en sus brazos sus miradas se cruzaron, un leve sonrojo apareció en ambos.

-No, no te preocupes-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa-Creo que serás un buen Santa Claus y Sven un buen Reno- dijo Anna observando fijamente a Kristoff. Su silueta era ancha y sus facciones algo toscas, pero por algún motivo no podía dejar de mirarlo, esbozar esa tonta y tierna sonrisa.


	6. Chapter 6

Era víspera de navidad, no había trabajo ese día en Arrendelle, el clima era frío y el sol se escondía entre las abundantes nubes grises, se pronosticaba una nevada para esa noche. Hans esperaba ver a Anna pero cuando llegó con un regalo para la pelirroja ella no se encontraba. Gerda amablemente le hizo saber que la joven había organizado una celebración desde temprano a los niños del orfanato. El supo de inmediato, y sin preguntar que estaba en compañía de aquel rubio que claro no era de su agrado.

-Creo que le marcare más tarde-dijo Hans depositando el regalo para Anna debajo del árbol. Parecía molesto, ligeramente se podía ver que se había tensado y su respiración era más marcada. Esa celebración no era su fuerte, prefería estar solo, pero recordaba que ya no tenia lugar para estarlo, ya que le había prestado el apartamento a la rubia fugitiva de la sociedad.

Salió de la casa de Anna manejando con cuidado, por las calles abarrotadas de autos, hasta su apartamento. Cuando llegó vio a Elsa sentada en el sofá sumida en un libro que parecía muy interesante para la rubia de nívea piel, que estaba tan exhorta en su mente que no noto cuando entro ni muco menos cuando se sentó al otro lado del sofá.

El siguió observando su delgada figura, que era adornada por una blusa de manga larga, el cuello era ancho y no le cubría los hombros, era de color azul marino, traía una trenza que estaba algo despeinada. Comenzó a darse cuenta de la belleza natural que guardaba Elsa debajo de esa coraza de reina del hielo y dictadora que tenia cuando era directora en Arrendelle.

-Veo que está muy bueno el libro-dijo el pelirrojo sacando a ELsa de su nube, bajándola y asustandola un poco. Ella movió a un lado y ligeramente el libro para que fuera visible el pelirrojo.

-creo que podría ser mejor si no fuera tan explicito. Pero eso es lo que pasa cuando mandas a Jack Frost a una librería-comento armoniosamente la rubia

-¿Que tan malo puede ser?-pregunto Hans mientras tomaba el control del televisor y lo encendía.

-50 sombras de Grey. Y para nada, no es malo, solo no es mi estilo de lectura- dijo la rubia mientras marcaba la hoja que estaba leyendo y cerraba el libro-¿Y no se supone que deberías de estar con tu familia?-pregunto la rubia algo informal. Parece ser que las visitas continuas de Hans al apartamento había creado una pacifica e inicial confianza.

-Realmente no es tu estilo de lectura-dijo irónico evadiendo completamente la pregunta formulada por Elsa. Ella solo lo observo con curiosidad pero prefirió no volver a indagar sobre temas personales del pelirrojo. Y se creó una ambientación llena de incomodidad por parte de ambos pero gracias al cielo, Jack entró al apartamento como si fuera el suyo. Llevaba en la mano un pequeño árbol de navidad sintético. Tan diminuto que lo pudo en la mesa.

-feliz navidad- dijo el peliblanco llamando la atención de ambos.

-Aún no es navidad-protesto Elsa mientras levantaba una ceja observando el arbolillo.

-Ya lo se pero no estaré mañana para desearles una feliz navidad debo volver con North, ya saben mi viejo abuelo se cree Santa Claus, hoy envió esto para ti Hans- dijo refiriéndose al árbol,

caminó hasta llegar a Elsa y darle una caja de chocolates- Y no podre darte mañana estos-dijo Jack con una sonrisa, Elsa parecía una pequeña niña recibiendo un regalo, sus ojos reflejaban asombro que Hans era capaz de percibir, era como verla en una faceta diferente.

-gracias- se escucho un murmuro por parte de la rubia ojiazulina que fue gratificante para Jack.

-Bien, los dejo los veo dentro de un par de semanas- dijo mientras salía nuevamente el delgado joven. la rubia dejo los chocolates en el sillón, a un lado de ella. Y volteo a ver a Hans

-Se que esta época es producto de la mercadotecnia global, pensado en el derroche de dinero solo para dar regalos a los niños incitando a que se porten bien, pero creo que si es una época en la que debe haber paz, y quiero pedirte mis más sinceras disculpas. Ya que no eres ''tan prepotente'' como yo pensaba-las palabras articuladas eran lentamente oídas por el pelirrojo. Al terminar de hablar Elsa sonrió ligeramente, el parecía embelesado por aquella sonrisa

-Debes de estar orgullosa de Anna, organizo una cena con los niños del orfanato-dijo después de tragar grueso, y darse cuenta de como casi suelta un suspiro al ver la sonrisa de la rubia.

-Eso, es muy bueno-dijo Elsa orgullosa de su hermana. Elsa tomo los chocolates y los abrió, el olor era embriagante para Elsa, recordar el desatado frenesí que causaba el chocolate cuando solo era una niña, era aditivo. Se llevo uno a la boca disfrutando desde que el dulce toco su lengua. Era uno de esos pequeños placeres placeres de la vida que hace mucho no disfrutaba. Hans la observaba conmovido por la actitud tan infantil de la rubia, y pronto recordó que había visto antes ese mismo rito del chocolate en Anna.

Un estornudo agudo por parte de Elsa turbó la tranquilidad del momento. El pudo ver que el frío había causado que la nariz de la rubia tomara un color rosáceo al igual que sus mejillas.

-¿Tienes un resfrió?-pregunto Hans observándola

-No, solo fue un estornudo-mintió la ojiazul ya que desde que se despertó no había parado de hacerlo. Hans se levantó de la nada y fue a la alacena, que claramente estaba repleta. Busco algo en ella, prendió la estufa y puso una tetera, pasaron como 15 minutos y fue donde Elsa con dos tazas, de las cuales se despedía un agradable y delicioso aroma.

-Chocolate-dijo en un suspiro mientras ella se deleitaba al suspirar aquel olor.

-Toma-dijo el dándole a Elsa una taza.

-gracias-dijo ella mientras soplaba, con la esperanza de que se enfríara un poco, ya no eran mucho de su agrado ese tipo de bebidas calientes.

-Tu y Anna tienen una ligera obsesión con el Hans

-Es lo único de lo que me he enamorado aparte del patinaje sobre hielo-dijo cortantemente Elsa, con un tono melancólico.

-Por como reaccionaste en la fiesta no se me hace fácil creer que te guste el patinaje-comentó Hans recordando aquel día.

-Ese fue un día difícil-se excuso Elsa para nuevamente estornudar, el dolor de cabeza comenzó a invadirla, y de pronto se sitió fatigada. El la observó y estaba a punto de acercarse a la rubia, ya que se veía algo enferma. Pero ella esquivo su mano.

-Estoy bien, creo que debes ir con tu familia-dijo Elsa, causando un ligero desaire en el pelirrojo.

-Te tomare la palabra, probablemente venga mañana-dijo El mientras salia del apartamento. Elsa se levantó, y sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y su respiración a agitarse. Hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo, con la respiración entre cortada.

Hans estaba a punto de encender el carro cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado las llaves adentro del apartamento. Se salió y azotando la puerta del vehículo comenzó a alejarse para regresar de nuevo al inmueble. Legó y giro la manija, la cual no tenia seguro.

-¿No deje mis lla..?-no termino de gesticular la frase cuando vio a Elsa en el piso, con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas completamente rojas, se asutó un poco al ver que respiraba con tal dificultad-¿Me escuchas?-pregunto asustado mientras tomaba a la rubia en sus brazos para llevarla al sofá


	7. Chapter 7

-Estas hirviendo-espeto el pelirrojo mientras retiraba su mano de la frente de la rubia. Pero la joven rubia parecía no escuchar, seguía respirando pausadamente y el rubor en sus mejillas parecía haber aumentado. Sacó su teléfono y marcó un numero. Esperando impaciente la respuesta.

-Hey John-saludo rápidamente para pasar al tema central-¿Como puedo bajarle la fiebre a alguien?-

-Lo primero que debes hacer es tomar la temperatura con un termómetro, y luego si es muy alta vas al doctor ¿Donde estas?-explico

-Estoy en mi apartamento pero no, no lo entiendes, no puedo llevarla-explicó con exaltación sin darse cuenta que su amigo realmente no sabía de la situación actual

-¿Hablas de Anna?, bien si es así trata de bajarle la temperatura de la manera antigua, con paños de agua fría-se tomo una leve pausa para continuar- ponlos en su estomago, debajo de su cuello, en su estomago y en la articulación del brazo-

-Entonces eso haré, gracias-dijo el pelirrojo cortando la llamada. Observó a Elsa sin algún cambio, la tomo en brazos y la llevó hacia la recama, la acostó en la cama, mientras el salía de esta, y se dirigía a la cocina, en un tazón de vidrio sirvió un poco de agua fría. Que llevó de nueva cuenta hacía la habitación. Abrió uno de los cajones de un mueble y sacó varios de sus pañuelos.

-Elsa, espero que tengas blusa debajo del sweater- musitó Hans hacia la joven rubia, pero claramente no tuvo respuesta, así que se dispuso a deshacerse de la prenda, el pelirrojo dio un fuerte suspiro antes de comenzar, con cuidado quitó la prenda, dejando ver una pequeña blusa negra que usaba debajo.

Llevó un pañuelo al agua, lo exprimió después lo coloco sobre la frente de la rubia, su ceño fruncido por el malestar que producía en ella la fiebre se relajo, dejando ver algo de paz en su rostro. El prosiguió con los demás pañuelos.

* * *

Sus ojos azules se abrían poco a poco, sentía una extraña pero gratificante sensación de frió en la frente, llevó su mano para verificar. Se despabiló mientras se estaba. Vio que no tenia el sweater de esta mañana si no solo estaba en la ligera blusa.

Se destapo y se levanto , sus pies estaban descalzos y sus zapatos acomodados perfectamente al pie de la cama.

Elsa parecía entender que era lo que había pasado, recordaba a la perfección el momento de su desplome y la manera en la que se sentía por la fiebre. Se puso sus zapatos y el Sweater.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Hans, entraba con la camisa remangada. Viendo con alivio a Elsa quien parecía estar mejor.

-¿Aun estas aquí?, pensé que habrías ido a la cena de tu familia-la rubia hablaba con una voz débil y ronca

-Aunque quisiera no podría haber ido, hay una gran nevada y un trafico de horror-

Una ligera sonrisa adorno el rostro de Elsa al escuchar que estaba nevando. Camino hasta la ventana y abrió las cortinas para poder apreciarla. Blanco, era lo que abundaba y a los autos y los toldos se apreciaba gracias a las luminarias ya que estaba oscuro. Era lo que Elsa observaba embelesada como si fuera una pequeña niña.

-es hermoso-dijo en un susurro

-Veo que ya estas mejor- el ojiverde camino hasta la rubia y deposito su fuerte mano en la mejilla de la joven para corroborar su mejoría. Efectivamente no quedaba rastro alguno de la repentina fiebre. Pero mientras el seguía con su mano en la mejilla de Elsa, sus miradas se cruzaron, quedándose estáticas por algunos segundos.

-Si, estoy mejor-habló la ojiazul rompiendo el momento, el retiro su mano con lentitud, el corazón de Elsa estaba desbocado. por su parte Hans, agradecía que la rubia hubiera roto aquel contacto visual tan enigmático, hubiera terminado besándola.

-Ya que me tuve que quedar, me adelante e hice lasaña-declaro el intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el rostro de Elsa.

-¿Hans que hora es?-

-las 10-soltó serio, ella estaba estupefacta, había dormido todo el día.

-¿Dormí tanto?-

-Necesitabas descansar-

El celular de Hans comenzó a sonar, lo contesto, pero salió de la habitación. Un extraño sentimiento la inundo por completo, no podía descifrarlo, sentía bailar en su estomago alguna especie de cosquilla nunca antes sentidas por la rubia. pero al no encontrar en ese momento respuestas lógicas lo que decidió fue convencerse de que era producto de la fiebre y que comenzaba a delirar.

Y ya encontrada la razón de sus supuestos males salio de la habitación dispuesta a comer algo, por que dormir casi 11 horas era agotador y estar convaleciente por fiebre también daba hambre.

Fue hasta el comedor donde Hans estaba sirviendo la lasaña en los dos platos, que reposaban en la mesa. Vio algo incrédula el guisado ya que se veía delicioso.

-¿Realmente lo hiciste tu?-

-no, lo pedí al restaurante Italiano de la siguiente cuadra-dijo con un tono irónico, parecía haber cambiado de humor después de la llamada

-lamento que no pudieras ir con tu familia, pero no te pedí que te quedaras-dijo la rubia a la defensiva

-siento haber hablado, así pero estas fechas me estresan un poco-explico el pelirrojo intentando calmar la situación.

-Creí que solo era yo-comentó Elsa guardando la calma

-Mejor cenemos- El apartó un poco la silla de la mesa para que la rubia se sentará. La joven ojiazul tomo asiento, el fue la silla de enfrente.

Ella llevaba el tenedor hasta su boca con un poco de comida, el queso se estiraba hasta romperse. Su rostro, reflejaba que realmente disfrutaba la comida, el siguió los pasos de la joven y comenzó a comer. La cena fue callada, tranquila, el primero en terminarla fue el, pero espero sentado a que Elsa terminara, ambos parecían estar un poco incómodos.

La rubia llevó los platos al fregadero y allí los dejo.

-Sabes, creo que si no hubieras entrado, ahora seguiría en el piso delirando, con mis 49° de fiebre- comentó la rubia observando la inmersión de Hans mientras hacía aquella tarea domestica.

-Bueno, tienes suerte-respondió el con una sonrisa. Al termino de los platos ambos caminaron hasta el mueble donde siguieron el hilo de la platica.

-Hoy yo debería de estar sola, pero tu no. Debiste haber ido a la cenar con tu hermanos..-

-Medios Hermanos-hablo el con vos severa y cortante. Ella guardó silencio por unos segundos

-No sabía-lamento la rubia, ella estaba estupefacta, ya que realmente jamás lo habría imaginado

-Nadie sabe. Mi verdadera madre murió cuando yo nací-

-¿Pero como?-ahora la confusión reinaba en ella, una sonrisa cinicamente deliberada llena de melancolía apareció en el

-Mi padre embarazó a una mujer, de la cual yo nací. Y el se hizo cargo de mi y su esposa me acogió como si fuera suyo. Es por eso que no me pierdo mucho al no estar con ellos en Navidad- La ojiazul escuchaba atenta, parecía pensativa después de eso.

Y ahora ella comprendía, la actitud altiva del pelirrojo, siempre orgulloso y presuntuoso. Por fin podía ver a través de el, era alguien solo, o al menos así se sentía.

-Eso no me lo esperaba-realmente el impacto de aquella declaración había sido considerable. Sentía compasión por el, y se sentía mal por haber sido prejuiciosa. Por impulso tomo la mano de Hans, ellos estaban sentados cerca, sus brazos rozaban. El pelirrojo se deleito con aquellos ojos azules que lo observaban, nuevamente se dio aquella conexión en sus miradas.

Pero esta vez duro más tiempo, una energía casi hipnótica rodeaba a Elsa. Hans comenzó a acercarse al rostro de la rubia poco a poco, hasta que sus labios se juntaron.


	8. Chapter 8

Sus labios, siguieron danzando juntos por algunos minutos. Hans tomaba delicadamente de las mejillas a la rubia para profundizar el beso, el pelirrojo sintió uno de sus dedos mojados por una pequeña gota. Y paró para poder ver lo que le sucedía a Elsa.

-Basta-susurró con voz ronza la rubia, aprovechando que se habían separado.

-¿que sucede?-preguntó el olvidando el pequeño detalle de que aún estaba comprometido con Anna, pero realmente Elsa lo hacía olvidar todo.

-Tu eres un cínico y yo la peor hermana del mundo-dijo la rubia exaltada y asustada de lo que acababa de suceder. Caminó hacía el cuarto pero fue detenida por Hans quien la tomo de la mano. Ella lo miro con algo de enojo- Me fui de Arrendelle, de mi casa para evitar hacerle daño a Anna y ve lo que estoy haciendo, Soy un monstruo- dijo la rubia mientras sus ojos azules se ponían acuosos y la realidad golpeaba a Hans.

-Perdóname Elsa-dijo con una voz abrasadora, pudo ver como había un cierto rubor en las mejillas de la joven rubia, aunque no podía distinguir si era por que la fiebre había regresado o un efecto secundario de aquel beso furtivo. Ella se soltó de agarre y se apresuro al cuarto, el cual cerró con seguro.

Se sentó al pie de la puerta, en posición fetal. El comenzó a tocar una y otra vez la puerta conl a esperanza de que la rubia abriera.

-Si no abres me quedaré aquí afuera, sentado hasta que lo hagas-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado contrario de la puerta.

-Cuando eramos pequeñas-ella comenzó hablar con su mirada perdida en un punto indefinido de la habitación con una voz melancólica- Yo tenia siete años y debía cuidar a Anna. Estábamos en la pista de patinaje, yo lo amaba con toda mi vida hasta ese día. Mis padre me dijeron que tuviera cuidado, pero comencé a patinar rápidamente, Anna intento seguirme el ritmo y resbaló en el hielo cayendo inconsciente-las lagrimas caían sin parar una a una.

-Ahora entiendo, la razón del por que corriste como una loca el día de la fiesta-el hablaba con compasión, sin saber que hacer realmente, por que no sabía que quería hacer o donde querías llegar, simplemente quería que Elsa dejara de un pequeño pensamiento inundo su mente, pero era tan pequeño e insignificante que estuvo pensando algunos minutos.

-Había una vez-comenzó el a contar en una entonada narrativa. Elsa escuchaba atenta y extrañada al mismo tiempo llena de curiosidad-En un lugar muy lejano, una joven princesa, heredera al trono. La cual poseía poderes de hielo y nieve-el guardó silencio intentando recodar más del cuento- Ella se había vuelto una mujer desconfiada, pues cuando era solo una niña sus poderes se salieron de control. Pero había un detalle ella tenia una hermana algunos años más pequeña, a la cual rara vez veía y nunca le mostraba afecto. La joven heredera al trono pronto se volvió reina, pero el día de su coronación...-

-Para-ordenó Elsa desde dentro de la habitación, con tono autoritario -¿Por que sabes ese cuento?-

-Me lo contó una vez Anna, dijo que era el cuento favorito de ambas-explicó el, por unos segundos guardó silencio esperando que la rubia dijera algo

-Continua-nuevamente exigió la joven rubia con una voz cortante.

-A si, el día de su coronación como reina su hermana le presentó a un joven príncipe el cual había decidió desposar y la reina se enojo pues alegaba que no se podía amar a alguien con solo un día de conocerse. Ambas hermanas tuvieron un ligero enfrentamiento que causo la exposición de los poderes de la reina., Al verse descubierta sintió tanto miedo que huyo a la montaña más alta del lugar. La princesa al sentirse culpable por la huida de su hermana supo que debía ir a buscarla, pero su prometido lo impidió y el fue en su lugar acompañado de dos hombre los cuales tenían intensiones de asesinarla-

-Así no va- regañó ella, pero fue ignorada por el pelirrojo completamente, quien sin ningún imprevisto continuo con su narración.

-Cuando el joven llegó al castillo de la reina fue atacado por un hombre de nieve gigante, pero aquellos hombre que iban con intensiones de matar a la reina pudieron pasar desapercibidos pues aquel muñeco de nieve estaba ocupado con el príncipe, y pasaron algunos minutos para que esté pudiera escapar del enorme hombre de nieve y cuando lo hizo yo pudo entrar al palacio de hielo, lo que vieron sus ojos lo horrorizo, por completo.. los cuerpos de aquellos hombres que intentaron quitarle la vida estaban tendidos en el piso, uno con un pico de hielo estravesando su...-

-tu versión del cuento es horrible-se quejó con una voz serena- no dejare que le cuentes ese tipo de historias a mis sobrinos-dijo deliberadamente, sin darrse cuenta la pequeña punzada que se hizo sentir a si misma con aquel comentario.

-¿Por que le contaría esas historias a tus sobrinos?-para su buena o mala suerte, el pelirrojo no entendió.

-Te casarás con Anna- dijo algo incomoda mientras suspiraba para levantarse del pie de la puerta y caminar hacía la cama. Hans solo escucho los pasos de la rubia y evito decir cualquier comentario. Nuevamente Elsa había hecho que la realidad lo golpeara en la cara y mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior.

-Descansa Elsa y feliz navidad- fue lo único que se vino a la mente al pelirrojo, mientras la rubia se arropaba y se metía a la cama respondió un ''igualmente'' con voz muy baja.

Las cosas después de aquel beso no mejoraron, Elsa dejo de dirigirle la palabra a Hans, y aunque ella misma quería descifrar el porque, no sabía si era para evitar lastimar a Anna, o para que aquella molesta sensación en su estomago desapareciera, pero sin saberlo tomo las medida precautorias para continuar salir ilesa, para no salir lastimada y para no lastimar a Anna.

Había pasado una semana y Hans entró al apartamento, viendo a Elsa ver la televisión. Pero la rubia no lo volteo a ver.

-Ya que no has hablado con nadie en una semana y eso puede causar demencia, y te estas quedando en mi apartamento, temo por tu seguridad y la seguridad de mi inmueble y por eso te traje esto-El dejo en el piso una pequeña caja de plástico en forma de casa, donde se ponen a los animales para ser transportados. La abrió dejando salir un gato blanco, un enorme y peludo completamente blanco como la nieve y ojos azules.

Los ojos de Elsa se posaron en el minino, y lo tomo en sus brazos.

-¿Tiene nombre?-pregunto Ella sin dejar de observar al gato

-No aún no-

-Te llamaras marshmallow-dijo ella con un tono juguetón al peludo Ragdoll

-¿Y ahora es cuando hacemos las pases?-pregunto con una sonrisa la cual Elsa no pudo ignorar

-Espero realmente los caballeros no tengan memoria-dijo ella cediendo un poco


	9. Chapter 9

Anna Estaba jugando Jenga acompañada de Kristoff, la tensión por el balanceo de la torre se hacía notar. Era el turno de Anna, su mano temblorosa tomo una tablilla la saco con lentitud y sumo cuidado, cuando la sacó pudo respirar, la estaba colocando en la sima cuando se desplomo la torre.

-Dios, no puede ser-grito Anna llevándose las manos a la frente -No otra vez-se lamento la ojiazul

-volví a ganar-dijo Kritoff triunfante, la pelirroja lo observo con un puchero sobreactuando, después procedió a mostrarle su lengua.

-Esto ya me aburrió-

-Anna, sigues haciendo lo mismo de siempre, pensé que a estas fechas aceptarías más tus derrotas-una voz dulce se escucho en el humbral de la puerta. Una joven de cabellera larga y dorada observaba con ternura aquella escena.

-Rapunzel-chillo la pelirroja quien se levantó del piso para ir a abrasar a su amiga.

-te extrañe tanto- dijo la rubia-Tu debes ser Hans, mucho gusto, realmente estoy tan feliz de ver a Anna enamorada-Rapunzel se dirigió al rubio para darle un apretón de manos

-Oh, no yo no soy el, no soy Hans-Kristoff movía sus manos en forma de negación.

-¿Entonces quien es el?-pregunto Rapunzel a Anna

-El es Kristoff Bjorgman, mi mejor amigo-dijo la pelirroja a su amiga- Kristoff ella es Rapunzel-

-Hola, supongo que querrán hablar a solas, así que creo que me iré. Un gusto Rapunzel, te veo mañana Bananna-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Esta bien Kristoforo, te veo mañana, para la revancha-la pelirroja sonrio divertida,

El rubio salio de la habitación, una risilla se escucho provenir de Rapunzel.

-¿Segura que el no es tu prometido?, es un encanto-dijo la rubia de manera picara-Hasta tienen apodos-

-No, solo somos amigos-la ojiazul se sonrojo un poco-realmente solo somos amigos-reafirmo lo antes dicho , los grandes y expresivos ojos verdes de la rubia observaban cada movimiento del rostro de la pelirroja

-Anna, hay dos cosas en esta vida que no se pueden ocultar y son el amor y el dinero, y ese chico siente algo más que una sincera amistad por ti- la pelirroja jamás lo habría pensado o se habría dado cuenta por si sola.

-Creo que estas loca y París te volvió una romántica sin remedio- Anna rió ante su pequeña broma

-Tal vez, pero cuéntame ¿Como has estado? ¿Sabes algo de Elsa?. Necesitamos platicar de muchas cosas-la rubia hablo de forma seguida como si evitara respirar mientras hablaba.

-No, no se nada de ella, pero debe estar bien y pues yo he estado muy bien, Kristoff viene todos los días después de ir a la universidad, al principio solo venia para ayudarme a buscar a Elsa ahora creo que lo hace por costumbre- y sin darse cuenta la pelirroja comenzó ha hablar sobre su mejor amigo,

-¿Como se conocieron tu y Kristoff?-interrogo la joven rubia de ojos verdes, se acomodó para escuchar aquella historia y por la cara de Anna seria interesante

-Pues, Daba vueltas por Central Park en busca de Elsa, tenia unas fotos suyas en mi mano, entonces el me empujo sin querer por que Sven estaba corriendo como loco. Y cuando me caí tire las fotos y me dio nostalgia y me puse a llorar, pero el pensó había sido por la caía pero realmente lloraba por que no encontraba a Elsa- Los expresivos ojos de Rapunzel reflejaban

-Hasta la forma en la que se conocieron fue romántica- Rapunzel rió de forma divertida

-Yo realmente esto enamorada de Hans-el comentario le causo una pequeña incomodidad

-Si tu lo dices- Anna, tenia un poco de miedo por las cosas que decía su amiga, realmente en su otra vida Rapunzel debió ser casamentera por que siempre acertaba en esos temas, aunque siempre había una excepción a la regla o al menos de eso se quería converse a si misma Anna.

* * *

Hans abrió la puerta del Apartamento, la regadera estaba abierta y no encontró por ningún lado a Elsa por lo que se imagino que se estaba bañando. Estaba a punto de prender la tele cuando la voz, entonada, melodiosa y dulce de la rubia ojiazul se hizo escuchar. El aprovecho para sacar su telefono y grabar el sonido.

_La nieve pinta la montaña hoy, _  
_No hay huellas que seguir _  
_En la soledad un reino, _  
_Y la reina vive en mi _  
_El viento ruge _  
_y ahí tormenta en mi interior, _  
_una tempestad que de mi salio… _  
_Lo que ahí en ti, no dejes ver, _  
_Buena chica tu siempre debes ser _  
_No has de abrir tu corazón… _  
_Pues ya se abrió… _

_Libre soy, Libre soy _  
_No puedo ocultarlo mas… _  
_Libre soy, Libre soy _  
_Libertad sin vuelta atrás _  
_¡Que mas da! _  
_No me importa ya _  
_Gran tormenta habrá _  
_El frió es parte también de mi.._

Hans quedó helado al escuchar a Elsa cantar, estaba sorprendido. La regadera se dejo de escuchar y después de algunos minutos salio la rubia con una playera de magna larga color blanca, unos jeans negros ajustados y su cabello estaba suelto y mojado y estaba descalza. Elsa no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del pelirroja hasta que esté encendió la televisión.

-¿Desde cuando estas ahí?-preguntó la rubia con una cara asustada

-Si quieres saber si escuche tu concierto, la verdad es que si lo hice y lo grabe-dijo Hans poniéndole play a la grabación. Elsa se puso roja, tan roja que camino hasta el pelirrojo, intentando arrebatarle el teléfono, el estaba acotado en el sillón, por lo que fue fácil para ella tomar el celular, pero el pelirrojo no lo soltó. ASí que forcejearon un poco hasta que a ella se le resbalo de las manos, y como lo estaba jalando termino cayendo la piso. Llevo sus manos hacia su boca para evitar gemir de dolor, se había lastimado el cuello al caer. Hans se levantó rápido del mueble y ayudo a levantarla.

-¿Te duele mucho?-pregunto el

-Si, lo suficiente para querer golpearte-dijo una vez sentada en el piso.

-Esto no puede curarse con remedios caseros así que debemos ir a una clínica para que te vean el cuello- explico el pelirrojo

-Pero no puedo salir, no después de ...-los ojos de Elsa reflejaban miedo, miedo a que alguien la reconociera.

-Pues tienes que hacerlo, esto fue mi culpa así que es mi responsabilidad por lo que no dejaré que nadie te vea. Vamos, te llevare al hospital- el pelirrojo la ayudó a incorporarse-Espera aquí- dijo mientras el entraba en la habitación, salio minutos después con una gorra y unos lentes de sol que tendió a la rubia para que se los pusiera.

Hans manejo con sumo cuidado de tener que frenar de manera sorpresa para evitar que el cuello de la rubia se lesionará, condujo hasta el hospital donde su amigo Jonh era pasante.

Bajaron ambos del auto, con la gorra sobre su cabello suelto y con los lentes Elsa parecía una chica completamente diferente.

* * *

A ella la hicieron pasar para que le medico la revisara, el se quedó afuera, en la sala de espera por lo menos cuarenta minutos, cuando salio la rubia del consultorio llevaba un collarín. La rubia tendió un papel al pelirrojo.

-No fue tan caro como esperaba-

-Solo fue una contusión, espero que pueda dormir tranquilo Hans, sabiendo que por tu culpa llevo la cosa más incomoda en mi cuello-dijo ella molesta

-Vamos a pagar y nos vamos lo más rápido posible, la gente nos mira- dijo Hans en un susurro.

''¿Ese no es el director de Arrendelle?-se escucho decir entre la gente que estaba en la sala de espera por lo que el pelirrojo Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llegó a la recepción para pagar. pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que les habían tomado algunas fotos.


	10. Chapter 10

Se despertó aun con el intenso dolor de cuello, causado por la caída la cual a su vez fue culpa del pelirrojo por grabar lo que cantaba mientras se duchaba. Al recordar aquello rodó los ojos y suspiro con molestia. Lo bueno de ese día es que por fin llegaría Jack, habían pasado más de dos semanas, Frost se había dejado convencer por su abuelo que se quedara unos días más y ella no podía esperar a que su amigo llegara.

Era tan incomodo para la rubia permanecer con el cuello estirado por el collarín que ni siquiera pudo ponerse una blusa decente, termino por meterse en una blusa de tirantes color azul marino, tenia un short y aunque afuera estaban a menos dos grados, tenia que morir o prender la calefacción, termino haciendo lo segundo, aunque solo hasta que fue confortable el frió.

Los maullidos de Marshmallow, le recordaron que debía darle de desayunar. Era un gato gordo, pero no era su culpa, eso definitivamente era culpa de Hans, cada vez que llegaba le servia leche en el tazón y comida en su plato, y sin importar que ya hubiera comido se acababa la ración recién servida.

Ella sirvió un poco de comida para gato en el tazón azul turquesa del ragdoll, con cuidado y sin doblar el cuello lo que fue complicado, Para luego ver que desayunaría ella, optó por lo más sencillo, cereal con leche, hasta que abrió el refrigerador tomo la caja de leche, pero al levantarla era tan liviana como una pluma, hizo un mohín que dirigió hacia su gato.

-Gracias por acabarte la leche-el gato solo la miro por un segundo y luego siguió comiendo. Se dio por vencida, comería cuando llegará Jack. Cerró la puerta del frigorífico y fue a encender la tele. Cambiando canales con lentitud y desgana, así estaba la que una vez era Directora de una de las compañías más exitosas de Nueva York.

Los canales estaban llegando a su fin y no había nada, aparentemente bueno ni interesante,ella pensó en apagar la televisión.

_''¿Quien será esta rubia?, Señores y es que alguien nos envió esta foto donde claramente se ve al joven director de la empresa Arrendelle y prometido de la joven Anna Arrendelle acompañando a esta chica de cabello rubio platinado. Aunque ella sale de espaldas y no se distingue por la gorra está claro que el pelirrojo que la acompaña es el joven empresario'' _

-mierda-susurro débilmente mientras apretaba con fuerza el control. Todo rastro de hambre había desaparecido fugazmente, sus ojos permanecían fijos en la imagen de la televisión, y sus oídos atentos a los comentarios sobre aquella foto. Pero siempre por mala que fuera la situación habría un lado positivo, en este caso que no parecía ser ella la de la foto.

* * *

Miraba pensativa el techo, tirada en el piso absorta en sus pensamientos. Así se encontraba Anna, pensando en que tal vez, solo muy tal vez, lo que había dicho su amiga tenia un poco de razón. Y es que la persona con la que siempre podía contar, con el que siempre había estado con ella en los ultimo momentos difíciles no era otro que ''su mejor amigo Kristoff''.

Se estaría mintiendo a si misma si dijera que nunca había pensado en que Kristoff era atractivo, pero todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, a tal grado de que se estaba convenciendo de que Elsa tenia razón en pensar que era muy joven para casarse.

Gerda abrió la puerta con cuidado, llegaba una bandeja plateada con una pieza de pan, ensalada de frutas y leche, cuando se percatado de que Anna estaba en el piso soltó una ligera risa que sacó a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.

-¿Todo esta bien Anna?-pregunto en un protector tono maternal, la mujer dejo la bandeja en la mesita de centro para luego sentarse en el mueble, dio unas palmaditas a su lado para indicarle a la ojiazul que se sentará con ella.

-No lo se-resignada, camino hasta el mueble y se sentó a lado de la mujer, le tenia suficiente confianza para contarle lo que estaba pasando- Se supone que cuando te casa debes estar segura- la pelirroja hablo alto titubeante

-¿Y no lo estas?- por la experiencia que los años le había regalado, Gerda comprendía a que iba todo esto, sabía que Anna un día se daría cuenta de lo que ya todos sabían.

-Si, lo estaba, pero ya no-la pelirroja permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos-Todo estaba bien, pero ayer que vino Rapunzel me dijo algo que me puso a pensar y a dudar de lo que estoy haciendo. Dijo que Kristoff sentía algo por mi y ...y ..por alguna razón estoy intranquila desde que me lo dijo, y se siente extraño pensar en eso, por que es mi mejor amigo, y no creo poder verlo a la cara sin que me ponga roja, por que estaré pensando en si realmente le gusto- para Anna parecía algo así como una tragedia sin solución. Y lo dijo en forma de letanía, seguido y sin pausa para respirar

-¿Y esa es la única razón por la que estas considerando no proseguir con tu planes de boda?-

-No, el hecho es que también cada vez que Kristoff me habla sobre la ''universidad'' es como si fuera un lugar muy bueno y fantástico y siento curiosidad por asistir a una, pero si lo hago no quiero estar casada. Y la razón principal es que si en el tiempo que llevamos comprometidos apenas pude verlo cuando nos casemos seré una de esas esposas que siempre están solas por que su marido es un obsesionado del trabajo Y el punto principal es que aún soy muy joven-

-Oh Anna ¿Como estás?-pregunto con preocupación Rapunzel, camino hasta su amiga y la tomo de las mejillas, Anna solo observaba a su amiga como si se hubiera vuelto lo ca pues no tenia ni la menor idea por que le hablaba de manera compasiva, como si solo le quedaran dos horas de vida.

-¿Que sucede contigo?-Anna retiro las manos de su amiga de sus mejillas.

-Debió ser horrible en cuando viste a Hans al lado de esa rubia sin gracia- La pelirroja abrió y cerro los ojos ante el desconcierto del comentario de la rubia de cabellos dorados.

-No se de que me hablas- dijo la pelirroja algo fastidiada

-Voy por limonada-dijo Gerda mientras se ponía de pie y salia de la habitación.

-¿Como que no la haz visto?, esta por todo Internet y en la televisión vine lo más rápido que pude cuando me enteré. Mira-la ojiverde extendió su celular para que Anna viera la foto donde Hans salia con una chica rubia.

-Esto solo me confirma que estoy tomando la decisión correcta, hablaré con Hans-la pelirroja tomó el teléfono inalambrico que estaba en la mesa y marcó un teléfono. Esperando pacientemente a que contestaran. Rapunzel se sentó a su lado y Anna tomó la mano de su amiga.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto en un susurró, ahora quien no entendía nada era la rubia ojiverde.

* * *

-¿Que pasó?- Contestó Hans con desgana, ya había sido notificado de la existencia de la foto por Jonh quien la mando por mensaje.

-Necesito verte, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo- Anna intentó sonar lo más decidía y seria posible

-Cuando termine iré para haya- ahora en esos momento era regado por la mesa directiva, sobre la mala publicidad dada a la empresa.

-Hans ¿Que es lo que tienes que decir a tu defensa?-pregunto el viejo Weselton

-Pues que lo único que buscan son cosas sin importancia para dejar de trabajar, pero a diferencia de ustedes yo si tengo que hacerlo, nos vemos luego-dijo cortante, mientras caminaba para salir de la sala de juntas, dejando a aquellos hombres dentro. Sus planes se desmoronaban poco a poco y eso lo enojaba pero por alguna extraña razón lo dejaban más tranquilo.

Era como si se quitara un peso de encima. Tal vez en el fondo le agradaba la idea de que Anna terminara con todo esto. El sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Era un mensaje de Jack preguntando sobre la procedencia de la foto, y que estaba con Elsa, el pelirrojo solo contestó que el y Anna hablarían esa tarde.

* * *

La rubia estaba inquieta y caminaba de aquí haya, pensando en una forma de Arreglar esto. Hasta que de buena a primeras paró de caminar y decida volteo a ver a Jack quien la observaba curioso.

-¿Podrías llevarme a un lugar?- el ojiazul solo asintió confuso- iré a cambiarme-

-¿adonde iremos?-

-A arreglar esto- contestó cortante la rubia mientras se metía al cuarto a ponerse ropa abrigadora y decente.


	11. Chapter 11

-¿Y que piensas decirle a Hans?-preguntó Rapunzel atenta a la respuesta de la pelirroja

-La verdad, que antes de casarme debo hacer varias cosas como ir a la universidad, y eso absorberá mucho mi tiempo y aún soy muy joven para casarme, ni siquiera cumplo los 20...-

La atención de ambas chicas se centró en un estruendo, parecían haberse roto varios objetos de vidrio en el piso inferior.

-¿Que fue eso?-

-No lo se, iré a ver que sucedió-la pelirroja se levantó del sillón para comenzar a caminar

-Iré contigo-dijo la rubia siguiendo a su amiga.

* * *

Gerda no podía creerlo, intentaba poner su mente en orden. Había sonado el timbre, Kai fue a abrir, ella llevaba la jarra de limonada y los vasos en una bandeja,que termino por caer de sus manos de la gran impresión que se llevo cuando vio la delgada figura que aparecía en el umbral de la puerta. Algo desalineada, con ropa totalmente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada a verla, con un peinado relajado acorde a su edad, que el devolvía la jovialidad a la rubia.

-Elsa-susurro la mujer con melancolía mientras ignorando el desastre en el piso fue a recibir a la chica, con gozo le dio un ligero abraso que la joven correspondió.

-Solo con cuidado, me acabo de quitar el collarín-explico Elsa con un tono de voz tranquilo, Gerda se dio cuenta entonces que durante todos estos meses algo debía de haber cambiado.

-¿Por que llevabas collarín?,¿Te sucedió algo?,¿Estas bien?-la preocupación se apoderó de la mujer

-No, solo resbale, pero nada grave-la rubia parecía algo nerviosa, pero suspiro para calmarse y estaba a punto de proseguir pero esto fue evitado por la voz de la pelirroja.

-¿Gerda estas bien?, escuche que se cayó algoooooo... Elsa..-después de aquel susurro el silencio se hizo nota, Anna estaba congelada, literalmente, por su puesto. Estaba estática observando a la recién llegada. Bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar a Gerda y a Elsa.

-¿Realmente eres tu?- los ojos azulinos de Anna se volvieron acuosos. Y una vez en piso firme corrió hasta su hermana embistiéndola en un fuerte abrazo. Donde dejo explotar el llanto contenido de algún tiempo.

-Soy yo, Elsa-la rubia sonrió complacida con el recibimiento de Anna

-¿No te volverás a ir verdad?-pregunto sin detener las lagrimas ni lo gemidos, y un liquido transparente comenzaba a escurrir de su nariz

-Como me pude olvidar de que llorabas como un bebe-Elsa secaba con amabilidad las lagrimas de su hermana- Ahora necesito que te tranquilices por que vine a hablar seriamente contigo-esto en un tono un poco más severo que hizo que Anna dejara de llorar- Pero primero ve a sonarte la nariz.

-Es un día lleno de sorpresas, que bueno que regresas, Anna también tiene que decirte algo muy importante-eso fue una especie de saludo proveniente de Rapunzel, la pelirroja volteo con confusión a ver a su amiga

-¿Que le voy a decir?-preguntó sin entender a que se refería la ojiverde

-A lo que me estabas diciendo hace unos minutos, sobre la universidad y todo eso-

-¿Que universidad?-una chispa de felicidad apareció en el rostro de Elsa

-Si, bueno sea lo que sea, hay una noticia que te pondrá aún más contenta que la universidad- Anna sonrió ampliamente

Ambas hermanas subieron hasta el cuarto de la mayor, que permaneció intacto durante su ausencia. Se sentaron a la orilla de la cama y Anna comenzó a hablar.

-La noticia es que cancelare el compromiso con Hans- Anna al soltar la noticia esperaba una reacción más alegre por parte de Elsa, ya que hasta donde recordaba la rubia se negaba a esa idea

-Anna, si esa decisión la tomaste por la foto, primero quiero explicarte algo. El día en que me viste en la pista de patinaje, Hans me encontró y me prestó su apartamento para que yo me quedará ahí.. y-

-¿Y el sabía donde estabas?-pregunto ofendida, la pelirroja hizo un mohín y apretó los labios con enojo

-Déjame terminar-ordenó la rubia con sequedad- Anna, es algo extraño lo que voy a decir, pero Hans es...am bueno el no es tan mal chico, así que tienes mi permiso para que te cases y esa rubia de la foto soy yo, me lastime el cuello y se ofreció a llevarme al hospital-los ojos de Anna se cerraron y abrieron a la par

-Espera, me perdí cuando aceptaste lo del matrimonio- la situación se tornaba algo incomoda para ambas- Elsa creo que tenias razón en muchas cosas, soy muy joven, lo pensé bien y no quiero casarme, digo Hans es lindo y estoy segura que nuestros hijos hubieran sido adorables, pero creo debo de hacer muchas cosas antes de si quiera pensar en el matrimonio.

Los ojos azules de Elsa estaban quietos y fijos en su hermana

-Y una de esas cosas es ir a la universidad ¿No es así?-la rubia habló son resignación-¿Que fue lo que te llevo a querer ir?¡Sabes cuantas veces discutí eso contigo!-

-O, cierto. Tengo un amigo llamado Kristoff y el va a 'New York University' y el siempre me está hablando sobre ella y cada vez que lo escucho me dan ganas de ir-chilló con felicidad la más joven de las hermanas- Por cierto te vez mejor en jeans y con esa trenza-alagó Anna a la rubia.

-Anna ¿Que era lo que querías hablar?-Hans no prestaba atención a la habitación, estaba acomodándose el puño de la camisa, cuando alzó la vista y la fijo en la rubia platina sentada al lado de Anna-¿Que es lo que haces aquí?-su ceño, estaba fruncido.

-Yo solo quería decirte que pensé bien las cosas, y siento que esto no va a funcionar-Anna se levantó y camino hasta el para darle en anillo que quito de su dedo anular, pero el la ignoró y solo miraba con enojo a Elsa, la pelirroja tomo la mano de Han y deposito el anillo-Los dejo por que al parecer ''ustedes'' tienen cosas que aclarar-con un tonó irónico la joven salio de la habitación dejando a su ex-prometido y a su hermana en ella.

-Intentaba salvar tu compromiso con Anna-se defendió la rubia ojiazul

-Pues no pedí que lo hicieras-el estaba enojado y su ceño permanecía fruncido

-No lo hice por ti, lo hice por mi hermana. Pero no había mucho que salvar ya que por lo que me dijo jamás estas con ella-

-Tal vez eso sea por que tengo el puesto de Director en Arrendelle-el sonrió con sorna pensando en que la discusión la había ganado el

-Entonces espero que hayas disfrutado tu ultimo día en ese puesto, por que mañana mismo regresó a trabajar- ella señalo la puerta de la habitación- me imagino que ya sabes como salir-Elsa lo vio darse la vuelta e irse. Pero esta vez, esta discusión había sido demasiado real, tanto como si no tuviera reconciliación.

* * *

Patzylin-Dono, Paradise Cat (Max) y Lalocanaye. Este cap es dedicado a ustedes con todo mi corazón de pollo. Las quiero mucho y espero que les gusté.


End file.
